


Caught In The Act

by JosivChrisma



Series: Stories of Sara 'The Storm' Ryder and Cora 'The Commando' Harper [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward Crush, Caught, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Swooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: Cora is confronted by Peebee while an unbeknownst Sara works out in the hangar bay.





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabbles :)

While stationed in Podromos for a few days; Sara takes an hour or so to do some light exercises in the Tempest' hangar bay, even though they've spent most of the day trying to rid Eos from the last remaining presence of Kett. 

It's the ideal place for it; bars for pull ups; weights for lifting; ladders for stretching - the perfect workout space.

Sara loses herself completely, especially with the help of music blaring from a portable device she often carries with her around the Tempest.

The sweat glistens across her shoulders, the muscles in her arms bubble underneath her skin. All power and strength when she hoists her body up in swift movements; knuckles white from bracing the steel bars above her head.

Cora was just about to enter the hangar to gather some paperwork; when the sight of Ryder makes her halt on the spot. She doesn't know why but she stares, mostly in admiration and possibly appreciation. Any other person would keep on walking but she finds herself glued to the floor, searching for an explanation that doesn't seem to cut it.

She shouldn't be doing this but tearing her eyes away from the younger woman proved to be a difficult task. Especially now that Ryder is performing her pull-ups at a slow pace, making the workout more or less rewarding, for both parties in fact.

Cora isn't aware of it but Peebee is leaning against the wall behind her. The kohl around the asari's eyes would give others the impression that she's a burglar lurking about the ship.

"I don't blame you Harper, she's incredible to watch." Cora jumps at the sound of her voice and proceeds to look busy tapping on her omni-tool.

Peebee swings over and takes a closer look at the subject of Cora's wandering eyes, daring to walk right up to the glass, so close that her breath leaves a temporary imprint on its surface.

"What the hell are you talking about, B'Sayle?" Cora asks, trying to side-step the fact she had been admiring Ryder from afar. It didn't help that Peebee was always there to catch her in the act.

This wasn't the first time and at this rate, she was running out of excuses to use against Peebee's constant prying.

"It's okay. I won't tell Ryder that you secretly swoon over her while she's training." Peebee glances back at Cora who's still pretending to type something into the keypad of her omni-tool. "I don't blame you though, I mean, look at her." Peebee continues, mockingly placing both her hands on the glass in wonder at the oblivious Pathfinder, working up a sweat while all this is going on behind her back.

It doesn't help that she automatically takes another look, just as Peebee suggested. Ryder is now seated on top of a crate, pumping weights while her powerful biceps strain against her tanned skin. Beads of sweat forming on her brow; teeth gritting in harmony with her careful exhalations; stamina increasing by the second.

It really is a marvelous scene, the only thing ruining it for Cora is Peebee's annoyingly amused look that's smeared across her smug face.

Cora does blame herself though, and the pathetic situation she's now found herself in. She looks for a comeback and returns almost empty-mouthed. "I do no such thing! I-I was just." Is all she manages to say in her defense. The stutter - an obvious giveaway.

Peebee won't let it go, now that it's painfully obvious the Lieutenant clearly has a thing for their Pathfinder. She personally thinks it's adorable but if she were to say that out aloud, then she'd probably find herself becoming a permanent fixture inside the Tempest's hull. However, she proceeds with little caution, as usual.

"Let yourself go, Harper. You're wound up way too tight." Peebee creeps closer now, "I get it, you're straight. But, Ryder...Ryder makes you feel things you never knew existed, until now." She states, none too carefully.

Cora just manages to grasp at a reasonable course of action, one that doesn't involve wiping the smirk off the asari's snide face with her own hands. There is truth to Peebee's words but her own stubbornness doesn't let her admit it. "Bullshit...leave now or I'll do something I might regret." Cora warns her; tolerance waning by the second.

The asari backs up slowly, "Woah! You got it, commando, say no more. Just stating the obvious." Peebee says, ignoring Cora's none too serious threat.

"Peebee!" The lieutenant interposes, nearly reaching her boiling point now that she's clenching both her fists. Thankfully her self-control was something she could easily cling to when times called for it. Much like now. 

It was hard enough trying to decipher what it was she felt for Sara, let alone having someone state the facts straight to her face. 

"Okay okay, I'm going...sheesh!"

Before Peebee takes her leave; Ryder happens to walk through the door dabbing herself with a towel; sweat minimised to a subtle sheen across her exposed limbs. 

"Hey ladies, nice to see you two getting along." Sara just walks right by, towering over their petite frames and acknowledges them both with a subtle flick of her head. Barely giving any thought to why the pair were hanging out in the hallway in the first place; the pair who were often jumping down each other's throats, for that matter. 

Cora's presence seems to work wonders on Ryder too and Peebee picks it up in an instant. There's a spark, a faint one, but it's there - both just too stubborn to admit anything. So she decides to make the bold move for both their sakes.

"Hey, Ryder. You know what would be hot?" Peebee says, ignoring the fact that Cora's performing a death stare in her direction and mouthing 'don't you dare!' behind Sara's frame.

Sara dabs at her neck and waits for the asari to respond. When she does, Cora is face-palming so hard it almost leaves a red mark on her face.

"If you and Harper trained together. I mean, you could teach each other a few things, bond over building muscle, break a sweat. Release all that pent up tension, right?" Peebee emphasises the word 'tension', knowing there is one type in particular that is evident between Ryder and Harper.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy that, Peebs. Although, it would be nice to have a sparring partner." Sara turns to see a slightly flushed lieutenant trying to gather herself from the unexpected turn of events; green eyes watching for a reaction. Not really reading between the lines although Cora knows exactly what the asari is doing.

"What do you say, Harper? You interested?" Sara asks with a half-a-smile that sends a signal somewhere in the pit of Cora's stomach. Behind her Peebee is giving Cora two thumbs up along with the most complacent look upon her blue features. 

Cora's thankful that Sara is there standing in between them otherwise things may have turned out differently. There's a blush, but really it's the blood inflaming her cheeks with anger. She doesn't want to give the asari the benefit of the doubt; then again the warmth in Sara's eyes dispels her own ability to make such a decision. So instead Cora returns a smile that comes across a little too tense. "Count me in, Ryder." She replies, almost in regret. 

"I'm looking forward to it. You know where to find me." Sara responds shyly with a single blink of a sea green eye and departs with a subtle spring in her step. Peebee follows close behind before Cora seeks her chance of revenge. 

"Just go with it, Harper. You'll thank me later." Peebee whispers, leaving a flustered and pissed off lieutenant in her wake.

Cora huffs, defeated. The nagging feeling of nervousness topped off with the need to deploy the Tempest's escape pod with Peebee inisde it.

Also, the fact that when she pulls up the orange holographic screen of her omni-tool, it reveals that all that time pretending to be busy entering data; had resulted in her typing Sara's name over and over again.

Cora admits it now, although reluctantly - she has the hots for Sara Ryder.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be doing more short Cora x Sara drabbles. Stay tuned!


End file.
